A Forgotten Past
by Kagorin
Summary: Kurama and Botan have gradually developed feelings for each other. Botan's terrible past comes back to haunt her and all her friends as she slowly slips into insanity. Kurama must discover her past in order to save her before Botan is lost forever. Thi
1. Prologue

This is my very first fanfic. I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Please don't sue me! This is only the introduction to my Kurama and Botan Fanfic. I promise the real story will be better. . . I hope! 

A Forgotten Past

Prologue: Part I

Koenma sat lazily in his chair, exhausted from the previous mission he had assigned to the Urameshi Team. Three powerful demons had found a way to cross the barrier between the demon world and the human world by dematerializing themselves. They had slowly, little by little, snuck through the barrier. The final fight with the demons was a close call. One of the demons even grabbed Botan and used her to make the Urameshi team back off. That demon almost got away with it, had it not been for Kurama. In anger, Kurama had reverted back to his demon form, Yoko, and took the demon that held Botan down. Koenma knew why that had happened. For a while now, he could sense the growing bond between Botan and Kurama, even though that hadn't admitted it to each other, they barely admitted it to themselves. And now, it would seem that even Yoko was getting possessive of Botan. Koenma came back to reality, too tired to reminisce any further. Jorge was next to him, sorting out papers on his desk when the door opened and Botan walked in.

" You called for me, Koenma sir?" Botan asked.

"Yes Botan," Koenma answered. "I wanted to thank and congratulate you on your work with Yuuske and the others yesterday."

She bowed her head. "Thank you, Koenma sir, I was just doing my job." She smiled her usual big smile.

"Maybe, but anyway, I'm giving you the day off. I've noticed that you and the team have grown extremely close, and I thought that you guys would like a day to relax before your next big case."

"Really? Oh, thank you, Lord Koenma sir."

With that she hopped on her oar and flew out of Koenma's office.

"You never give me any days off," Jorge muttered.

Koenma ignored him. "Hm . . . Botan's grown very attached to Yuuske, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama lately . . . especially Kurama."

"Is that a good thing, sir?"

"I don't know, Ogre."

It was 9:30 in the morning when Kurama finally awoke. He slowly got out of bed and looked at the clock.

_'Nine thirty already? I must have really exhausted myself last night.'_

Kurama had been on high nerves the previous day. One of the demons the team had been fighting grabbed Botan and threatened them with her life. Kurama had gotten extremely angry, so angry he transformed into his Yoko form in order to save Botan. All Kurama knew was that he got a strong, overwhelming desire to protect her and get her back. He didn't know when he started feeling this way for Botan, but lately he just couldn't seem get her off his mind.

"Good morning, Kurama," chirped Botan from his window.

Kurama was jerked back to reality from his thoughts, he turned and smiled at the always bubbly ferry girl.

"Hello, Botan," said Kurama. _'She is always so cheerful_,' he thought to himself. He cleared his throat. "So what brings you here? Don't tell me we have another case already."

"Oh no," She giggled, "Koenma has just given me the day off and I thought we could all do something today."

"That sounds great. What did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure. I thought that we could all meet in the park and decide on something to do."

"All right, Botan. I'll call everyone and let them know."

"Thank you, Kurama."

An awkward silence lasted for about a minute until Kurama cleared his throat again.

"Uh . . . well . . . I guess I should get dressed first . . . "

Botan became a bit flustered. " Oh, yes. I'm sorry. I will meet you at the park at . . . 10:30?"

"All right."

Botan flew off, and Kurama got dressed.

_'That is one pleasant way to wake up in the morning,' _he thought.

"What is, kitsune?" came a low voice from outside Kurama's window. Kurama turned around in surprise and found Hiei, crouching in his open window.

"Hiei, what a nice surprise. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Hiei answered. _"She_ was here, wasn't she?"

Kurama tried to sound clueless. "Who?"

"Nice try, Kurama. You only get that look on your face when she is around."

"Whatever you say Hiei."

" Hn," Hiei smirked.

"Oh, by the way, we are all going to meet at the park at 10:30."

"Hn, what makes you think I want to hang around with fools all day in the Human World?"

"Yes, it would probably be more pleasant if you were not there, fighting with Kuwabara the entire day, and all in front of . . . _Yukina."_

Hiei glared in silence for minute. "Ugh, damn it."

He jumped out of Kurama's window and disappeared. Kurama lightly chuckled to himself, knowing Hiei now had no choice but to come.

It was almost 10:30. Botan ran toward the park; her thoughts constantly going back to her encounter with Kurama earlier that morning. '_He is so handsome when he sleeps_,' she thought to herself. '_Of course, he is always handsome, but when he sleeps, I can look at him as long as I want, without worrying that he can see me.' _ She had arrived at Kurama's house about a minute before he woke up. She always found it hard to look away from him, day or night. Let's face it, he is perfect, and he _is_ the one who saved her from those demons. She smiled and a little color rose to her cheeks. She was flattered that Kurama changed into his Yoko form to save her, especially since he rarely transformed at all. Recently, she found herself looking forward to seeing Kurama and hearing his soothing voice more and more, though, she didn't think that he felt the same for her.

She finally arrived at the park and spotted Kurama leaning against a tree. _'Looks like he is the only one on time as usual,' _she thought to herself.

Kurama smelled the air and looked up to see Botan running toward him. He smiled, ready to greet her, when suddenly Botan began to lose control, falling headfirst toward the cement. As fast as he could, Kurama dove to catch Botan before she hit the ground. He turned her over to see her face. She was unconscious and began to pale.

"Hold on Botan," he whispered as he picked her up and ran back to his house where he would contact the rest of the group and tell about what had just happened.

Kurama sat in a chair beside his bed where Botan laid. _'She looks so pale_,' he thought as he leaned over to brush her hair out of her face. He closed his eyes at the softness of her skin. He gently brushed his fingers over her cheek. He shuddered. The touch of her skin sent a burning sensation through his entire body. _'Why does she make me feel this way?' _ He continued to stroke her cheek when suddenly the door slammed open.

"Kurama, is Botan all right?" asked Yuuske.

"I'm not sure," answered Kurama as he took his hand away from her face, hoping nobody noticed. "She seems to be in a deep sleep of some kind."

Yuuske, Kuwabara, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, and even Hiei came into Kurama's room, surrounding Botan.

"Oh, Botan," said Keiko with concern.

Yukina reached over to feel Botan's forehead. "She's a little warm, but it doesn't seem to be a fever or anything."

"Yes, that was my conclusion," said Kurama

Hiei's voice entered his mind. _ 'Yes, I'll just bet that was why your hand was touching her face when we walked in.'_

Kurama gave Hiei a deadly glare.

"So, what should we do? Should we tell Koenma or something?" Yuuske asked.

"Yes, Koenma should be informed. I'll go, but someone should stay here with Botan," Kurama stated.

"We will stay with her," offered Keiko.

"Yes," Yukina agreed as Shizuru nodded her head.

"Oh, Yukina," said Kuwabara passionately, "you are so generous. You are the prettiest, nicest, and greatest girl I have ever met, and . . . "

Shizuru through a book at Kuwabara's head before he could finish.

"Save it, Bro. Botan needs our help."

"Well, what are _we_ supposed to do?" Kuwabara complained.

"You two should check around the city for any strange activity. I will join Kurama in informing Koenma," said Hiei.

"Sounds good," Yuuske said, "But wouldn't _you_ be more useful with that, three eyes?"

"Yuuske is right Hiei," said Kurama. "It would probably be more efficient if you search the city."

"Hn, fine," Hiei answered, then he turned around and left the room in a flash.

"Yes, we should get a move on too," stated Kurama. "Yuuske, Kuwabara, you can still scout around in the park, where Botan fainted."

"Oh, darn. I wanted to help Yukina," Kuwabara said, pouting.

"I have all the help I need Kazuma," Yukina said with a friendly smile. "Thanks anyway."

Kuwabara dropped his head in defeat and disappointment. "Oh, sure Yukina, It's all right."

"Come on, Duffus, lets go," said Yuuske, pulling Kuwabara by his shoulders out of the room.

Kurama took one last look at Botan before he left. _'She looks so peaceful when she sleeps_,' he thought to himself. '_Please be all right_.' He then left for Reikai, wanting desperately to help Botan as fast as he could.

"Did you see how Kurama looked at Botan just now?" asked Keiko. Yukina nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that boy is _so_ in love with her," said Shizuru while lighting a cigarette.

"Oh, really?" stammered Keiko, "but, how can you tell?"

"I can sense these things, trust me, and she loves him too."

Just then Botan sat up and screamed so fast and loud that the others jumped across the room in shock and fear. Then, just as fast as it happened, Botan's eyes slowly shut, and she fell back on the bed.

"What the hell was that?" Shizuru asked still shocked.

Unknown to them, a dark figure stood in an alleyway looking into Kurama's room at Botan. '_So, Haruko, I have finally found you.'_

Prologue: Part II

"Botan what?" Koenma asked as he lifted his eyes from his paper work to look back into Kurama's, demanding more information.

"She just fainted," answered Kurama, "for no apparent reason. She doesn't have a fever or anything, and I was unable to wake her."

Koenma looked down in deep thought. _'Hm . . . could it be . . . ? No, It's been too long. It's not possible.'_

"Koenma . . . do you have an idea of what is going on?"

"Well, I am not certain at this point."

"But you have an idea."

"Well, we here at Spirit World have seen this kind of thing happen before when some persons' memories have been blocked and suddenly reawakened."

"But Koenma, why would Botan's memories need to be blocked?" Kurama asked.

"It's a long story, but basically, when Botan came to work for us, she requested that her memories be erased. You see, she had a difficult life and felt that she would serve Rekai better with a clear mind."

"Erasing one's memories is never the answer," stated Kurama. "They will always come back to haunt you later."

"Yes, but for some people, it is necessary. It gives them time to heal, and a fresh start for a new life."

"Heal?" Kurama asked. "What would Botan need to heal from?"

"Like I said, it is a long story that I would rather not get into now, besides, we don't know if this is really the case," answered Koenma.

Kurama looked down with a worried expression on his face. "Then what is happening to her?"

"I am sure Botan is all right, Kurama. She is a strong girl. She can take care of herself. She probably just overworked herself on your last assignment."

Kurama's eyes closed. He didn't prefer thinking about the last assignment Koenma had given them; he didn't like to think about last night. He, for some reason, felt responsible for what happened to Botan. He could still see the terror that was in her eyes and it hurt him, like he had let her down.

"Go back and check on Botan, Kurama. I'll look into what could have happened to her. Report to me if there is anything strange."

"Of course, Koenma." Kurama couldn't help feeling a little irritated at Koenma for not taking the matter more seriously, but he bowed and left, wanting to see Botan and make sure she was all right.

When Kurama arrived back at his house, it was already late afternoon. He heard the voices of the girls coming from his room. _'Sounds like everything is normal,' _he thought. He opened the door and saw Botan sitting up in his bed, smiling.

"Oh, Hello Kurama," Botan said smiling.

"Botan! You're awake. How are you feeling?" He walked over to her and felt her forehead with one hand and held her hand with the other. She was perfectly fine. He looked at her and she started to blush.

"I'm fine, really. I just feel a little bit dizzy is all. It is probably just stress from work." She looked up into his eyes and held his gaze.

"Well, we should go now," said Shizuru uncomfortably.

"Yes, we should try to find Yuuske and Kuwabara and let them know everything is all right," said Keiko.

"I am so glad you are feeling better, Botan," Yukina said as she smiled. "I guess we'll see you later,"

They all said their goodbyes and left, leaving Botan and Kurama alone. It was silent for a while, before either of them spoke. Kurama knew what he had to say. For a while now, Botan was the only thing on his mind, and with the two latest incidents concerning Botan's health, he knew he had to get his feelings off his chest. He wanted to tell Botan how he felt for her, no . . . he needed to tell her.

Kurama took a deep breath. "I am sorry, Botan."

"For what?"

"For yesterday, for not being able to protect you from those demons."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Kurama. It's not your fault. I should have been more careful. Really, I got what I deserved for being so careless."

"That's not true, Botan."

They held each other's gaze, both feeling the same emotions: Uncertainty, desire, fear . . . and love.

"Botan . . . I, I was really worried about you today. I feel like, I should be protecting so much more than I am. I want you to be safe . . . always."

"I'm really sorry for worrying you, Kurama," whispered Botan. _'I didn't know he cared that much. Maybe, well . . . I should tell him how I've been feeling about him . . . no, he will think I am a silly girl with a crush,' _she thought. "Honestly, Kurama, you don't have to protect me, I am . . . "

"Yes, I do Botan," Kurama said sternly. "You see I have come to realize that I care for you. I like you, Botan. I like you a lot."

Botan was shocked. "Really?" Kurama just smiled and nodded his head, a little afraid of how she was going to react. Botan just couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew she liked him, but she never would have guessed that he would return her feelings. She smiled, knowing she had to get her own feelings off her chest. "I like you too, Kurama. I have for a while now, but I wasn't sure you felt the same way about me."

Kurama let out a sigh of relief. _'She returns my feelings,' _he thought. "And I wasn't sure if you felt the same way about me as I do you, Botan." Kurama touched her chin with the tips of his fingers. The moment was perfect. The sun was setting, filling Kurama's room with a beautiful golden glow. Kurama took Botan's hand and squeezed it lightly, so happy that he confessed his feelings, and that she returned them. They both knew they loved one another. They just weren't ready to admit it to each other . . . yet. The sun was almost set and Kurama began to lean closer to Botan. Botan's heart started to race faster then ever as she leaned closer as well, ready to share their first kiss. Kurama felt Botan's breath on his face, then he . . .

"Yo, fox boy! What's this I hear about you sending us all around the city for nothing, and on a Saturday no less?" shouted Yuuske as he stormed into Kurama's room.

Kurama and Botan looked away from each other. _That . . ._ was all it took to ruin the moment.

"Yuuske, you jerk!" screamed Keiko as she ran in after him. She punched him in the head. "I told you to drop it, why can't you ever grow up?"

"Because I am a hopeless dimwit who loves to relax and have fun on Saturdays! And now I want Kurama to explain things to me," Yuuske yelled back.

"Sorry Yuuske, I spoke with Koenma and he didn't think it was anything series. So, I came back and found Botan awake and feeling well."

"So you basically wasted my whole day and . . ."

"I'm sorry you guys, we are leaving now," Keiko said pulling Yuuske out of the room by his ears.

"YOU OWE ME BIG TIME FOR THIS ONE, KURAMA!" he yelled before he was out of the door.

"Unfortunately, I should go as well. I need to get back to Reikai."

"Of course, Koenma will be wanting to know you are all right," Kurama said, a little disappointed.

Botan got up, stretched, and then grabbed her oar. She was about to leave, but suddenly hesitated. She then turned around, gave Kurama a quick kiss on the lips, said goodbye, and left. Kurama felt his lips with his fingertips, his body shivering with the sensation. He never knew he could feel so . . . incredible over something so simple. He laid back on his bed, taking in the scent of Botan that still lingered. He closed his eyes and could only imagine what a real, passionate kiss from Botan would be like.

Outside, in the same alleyway, the same dark figure stood with a sadistic grin on his face. "So, it begins again," it said, then disappeared into the dark night.

Next chapter:

A month later and everyone has forgotten about Botan's fainting incident, that is, everyone except Kurama. Botan starts to get nasty flashbacks of her past, and her friends are all being attacked by vicious demons. Kurama is determined to learn Botan's past to help her through it, but it could be more then he could handle as Botan is slowly slipping into madness. (I suck at summaries, it will be better then it sounds.)

I will try to make the story more interesting then the Prologue. I hope everyone enjoys my first fanfic. The real story has a more solid plot line. I didn't really like my prologue, but I felt like it was needed to explain things for the plot later on. Just so you know, I'm the kind of writer who ties everything together in the end. All unanswered questions will, hopefully, be answered gradually as the story progresses. If anyone has any suggestions for me, it would very appreciated. Thanks for reading my Prologue. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One month later: 

Yuuske, Kuwabara, Hiei, and kurama all sat in Yuuske's room, completely bored. Nothing really important had happened in the last month, and that is something the Uremeshi Team was not used to.

"Damn it," Yuuske complained, "another stupid boring day, even the arcade is getting old."

"Yeah," agreed Kuwabara, "there is nothing to do anymore. I didn't think life could get so boring without fighting demons every day."

"Life is ironic," Kurama added.

"Hn, you all are just foolish," Hiei said annoyed. "If you had any brains, you would do what I've been doing."

"Oh yeah, and what's that? Trying to get taller," Kuwabara said.

Hiei shot Kuwabara a death look and growled. "No you fool; training."

"Well for your information, Shrimp, I have been expanding my terf. Nobody messes with me now," Kuwabara boasted.

"Fighting other humans? How pathetic, no wonder nobody fights with you, why bother with such an idiot?" Hiei smirked.

"Listen . . ."

"Children," Yuuske said annoyed. "Could you shut up already?"

"Hello everyone!" Botan said as she came through the door, smiling.

Kurama stood up. "Good morning, Botan," Kurama said, happy now that she was there with him. She walked right over to him and wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same.

"Kurama, it has been a while. I missed you!" she said.

"I have missed you also, Botan . . ."

"Hey, what about us?" Kuwabara complained.

"Holy crap, it's only been three days," Yuuske said. "Geez, I wonder what it would be like if you were separated for a month."

The two let go of each other and sat down. Yuuske lifted his eyebrow at Botan.

"Is there a reason you've come, Botan?" Yuuske asked.

"Actually, yes," she replied. " I came here from Genkai's Temple. She wants all of you to come this afternoon."

"Why, has something happened?" Yuuske asked anxiously with hope in his eyes.

"No, silly," Botan giggled. "She wants you to meet some people."

"Who?" asked Kuwabara.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but I think they are fighters that Genkai believes can help you improve," Botan answered. 

"Great, now she's gonna make us work our asses off," Yuuske said.

"Really, Yuuske, you were just complaining that there was nothing to do. Now, when an opportunity presents itself, you'd prefer not to do that either."

"Fine," Yuuske shouted, "I'll go to stupid grandmas' house and let her kick my ass in what _she_ calls 'training.'"

"Hn, that sounds interesting," Hiei said, exited for the challenge, well . . . as exited as Hiei can get.

"Great, then it's all set," Botan said.

"Botan," Kurama said as he turned to her, "since you're here why don't we go out to lunch before we head over to Genkai's."

"That sounds great," she chirped with a smile. "I just have to go to Reikai really quick and inform Koenma of our plans. I'll meet you at your house when I'm done."

Kurama nodded as Yuuske spoke up. "But Botan," Yuuske said slyly, "don't you mean your place?" He smiled fiendishly. "I mean, that's where we went when we when we wanted too. . ."

Kurama and Botan punched Yuuske faster then anyone could anticipate.

"So," Kurama said in his usual calm voice, as Yuuske was knocked out on the floor. "We'll all meet at Genkai's around . . . 2:00 this afternoon then."

Kurama and Botan were eating lunch and talking in a small restaurant that Botan picked out. They were so wrapped up in each other's company that they didn't notice Yuuske and Kuwabara spying on them from behind a bush, close to where they were sitting.

"So, Botan," Kurama said, "Will you be staying with us at Genkai's?"

"Oh, most definitely," She answered.

"Good, then it won't be so boring after all."

"Like it could get boring with _those_ three anyway."

Kurama chuckled. "Right, Yuuske, Kuwabara, and Hiei will always keep the place lively."

"I heard our names," said Kuwabara. "Do you think they saw us?"

"No, stupid, they are talking about Genkai's. When is this gonna get interesting?" Yuuske said, aggravated.

"Botan, I've been wanting to know, how does Koenma feel about how calm things have been?" Kurama asked.

"You know Koenma, he is skeptical of it. He said, 'If something hasn't happened for this long, it means something is going to happen soon.'"

"Hm . . . not used to the quit is he?"

"I suppose not."

"So," kurama said, "How long to you expect we will be at Genkai's?"

Botan didn't answer. Kurama looked up to see if something was wrong and saw Botan looking at him, but, not really looking at him. More like looking through him as if she was in her own little world.

"Botan?" He shook her hand a bit to try and bring her back to reality, but she wouldn't budge.

"Botan . . . Botan . . . Botan . . ."

"What?" she looked at him.

"What was that?"

"What was what, Kurama?"

"You just zoned out suddenly."

"Oh, I don't know what you mean." She looked a little uncomfortable.

Kurama looked at Botan in disbelief. It was not the fist time he had noticed Botan acting strangely like that. She had been in and out of these blackouts for a month now. Ever since the time she fainted. Everyone seemed to forget about that little incident, except Kurama. He was the only one who thought what had happened was more then it seemed. _'Botan may not be a fighter_,' he thought, _'but she is not weak. I can't believe that she simply fainted out of stress. We have been through much worse in the past.' _He was coming to the assumption that the current blackouts and Botan's passing out were somehow connected. Maybe Koenma was right about her past coming back to her. Botan began to feel uncomfortable with his gaze.

"Really, Kurama, I was just thinking about something."

Kurama was about to question her further when they were interrupted by the familiar shouts of Yuuske and Kuwabara.

"It appears we are not alone," Botan said, wanting to change the subject. She hated lying to Kurama like that. It hurt her to deceive him, but she didn't know how to explain what was happening to her. She didn't want him to worry if it was nothing serious, besides, she needed to figure out what is was, for herself, first.

Kurama decided to let it drop. If something was going on with Botan, she was obviously not ready to talk about it.

Kurama paid for their lunch and they walked out to stand behind Yuuske and Kuwabara, who were too busy wrestling with each other to notice. People began to stare at the two boys fighting outside of the restaurant, so Kurama spoke up.

"So, what started this argument?" He asked half smiling.

Yuuske and Kuwabara froze. They slowly turned to face Kurama and Botan looking down on them.

"Oh, hey. Funny seeing you guys here," Yuuske stammered. "Duffus Brain and I were just taking a walk, then one thing led to another, and we started talking with our fists." He put one hand behind his head and began to laugh uncomfortably.

"Behind a bush that was coincidently right were Kurama and I were sitting?" Botan said with fake astonishment.

"Yeah, boy that's weird," Kuwabara added.

"Well, since we are all here, we might as well head over to Genkai's," Kurama said.

"Sounds good to me," said Yuuske.

They all left for Genkai's Temple, eager to learn about the new fighters Genkai found. Next to the restaurant where Botan and Kurama had been, a man stood up and followed the group, his eyes fixed on Botan.

Sorry, this chapter was kind of slow. Please be patient with me, I am trying to lead into the good parts. In the next chapter the Urameshi Team meet the new fighters, one of which seems to take an instant disliking to Botan, and Kurama takes a disliking to him as well. Botan talks to Genkai about her blackouts. Does Genkai know something about Botan's condition? As Botan's blackouts get worse and threaten her health, Kurama must confront Koenma and find out about her past. Is there a reason Botan is losing control of herself so fast? 

I promise it will all come together in the end!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the gang arrived at Genkai's, they found that Hiei was already there, speaking with her.

"Good," Genkai croaked, "you are all here. As Botan probably already informed you, there are a couple of people I want you to meet."

"What's the hurry Grandma?" Yusuke asked. "We just got here and already you want us to jump through the hoop."

"Shut up, slacker, you know damn well I don't like to waist time. Now, lets go."

"Yeah, yeah, we better go quick, before this hag drops dead from old age," Yusuke said as he walked passed her.

"Hey, dimwit," Genkai said raising her voice, "Do you even know where they are?"

Yusuke stopped in his tracks.

"You are such a simpleton," Hiei said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Hiei," Yusuke yelled.

"This way," Genkai said, leading them in a different direction then where Yusuke was headed. She stopped at a door and paused. She turned to face everyone.

"I have known these men for a while now. They are masters of their skills." She turned and looked straight at Yusuke. "If you can just shut your mouth and open your ears, you might actually learn something."

"Why don't you just show us these guys already?" Yusuke said with his fists clenched. He obviously was tired of being lectured by Genkai, even if she was right.

Genkai muttered 'idiot' to herself before opening the door. Inside the room stood two men. The first of which was a very passive and handsome man. He was tall and well built. He had long black hair that was back in a ponytail and golden eyes. The second man seemed more elderly. He had short silver hair and blue eyes. He looked at the group of fighters before him as if he was not impressed.

"This," Genkai pointed to the dark-haired man, "is Master Shigure. He is an expert at deciphering an opponent's thoughts and predicting their every move. And this is Hikitsu," she pointed to the light-haired man. "His speed, strength, and patience make him hard to defeat."

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurama saw Botan stiffen suddenly. _'She must have blacked out again_,' he thought as he looked at her to confirm her current state. Yes, she was out of it.

Hikitsu looked at Yusuke, his face hard and not showing emotion. "_He_ is the dark tournament champion . . . pathetic."

"Hey pal," Yusuke said through clenched teeth, "I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you. Every time someone does that, bad things always happen to them."

"Yes, Yusuke surprises us all," said Genkai. "With _his_ strategies, you never expect anything to work out, but it usually does, somehow."

Botan quietly giggled, obviously back to herself again. Hikitsu turned to her and gave her a nasty look.

"And what is she doing here? She is not a fighter. I didn't know spirit energy could go so low," he said coldly.

Botan was dumbstruck, and Kurama tensed with anger.

"She is a massager from spirit world," Genkai answered.

Hikitsu snickered. "I thought even _they_ had standards."

Kurama stood up at this and Botan finally spoke out. "Now listen you," she screamed, "I'll have you know . . ."

"Lets take our leave, Botan," Kurama said, extending his hand for her. Hikitsu looked at him with a little interest. Kurama ignored his gaze and helped Botan up, then left the room pulling Botan along with him. There was something about Hikitsu that Kurama couldn't stand, and it wasn't just his attitude, it was something much deeper than that.

When they were outside the temple, Kurama stopped.

"Why did you leave like that, Kurama?" Botan asked, confused.

"That Hikitsu, he gave me a bad feeling," he answered. "Besides," he turned and smiled at her, "the room wasn't getting any more cheerful."

"I'll agree with that," she said with a frown. "Who does that Hikitsu guy think he is?" Botan thought back to how he looked at her when he saw her, and began to feel cold. She couldn't move as her head started to spin and her vision blurred. She began to hear a faint screaming of a woman from a distance. As it got closer and closer to her, she heard the woman scream out a name in pain and anger. Botan recognized this. Lately she has been having this recurring dream where she is stuck in darkness with nothing but distant screams to keep her company. In her struggles, Botan fought hard trying to figure out the name the woman was calling. Though she couldn't make it out, it sounded familiar to her, and yet distant. It was . . . it was the name of . . .

"Botan," she heard someone calling. Botan lost concentration and the woman's voice faded away, back to where it had come from. She jerked awake to find herself in Kurama's arms with him staring down at her with concern. She realized she must have fainted again. She panicked. She knew that Kurama would want to know what was going on, but she still did not want to tell him. She wanted to speak to Genkai first. She needed Genkai's wisdom to help her clear her mind, and find out what was happening to her. Fortunately for her, Kurama thought she needed rest more than anything at the moment. He picked her up and carried her to one of Genkai's guest rooms. He laid her down gently on a bed.

"Rest for a bit, Botan. I am going to talk to Genkai and find out what her plans for us are." Kurama squeezed her hand and left her alone in the room. Botan turned to face the wall. She couldn't get the woman's screaming out of her head. It made her sick to her stomach thinking about it, but she couldn't stop. She was still dizzy from that dream. Why? She had blacked out before, and afterwards she felt perfectly normal. Why not now? She decided the first thing she was going to do was talk to Genkai. She couldn't wait anymore. She wanted answers now. The more she thought about it, the more exhausted she became. She finally drifted into sleep where her darkness was waiting for her.

Kurama stood outside the door for a moment. When he was ready to go back to the group, he headed down the hallway. He turned around the first corner and found Genkai standing there; waiting for him.

"How is she?" She asked.

"I believe she just needs some rest," Kurama answered.

"Then why are you so worried about her?" Genkai looked at him questioningly.

Kurama looked down. "Something just feels strange to me, that's all."

"Hm," Genkai agreed. "About Hikitsu, Kurama, never mind him. He is just one of those tight-ass people who think everyone should be a fighter."

"Of course, Genkai. Whatever you say."

Genkai could tell that Kurama wasn't convinced. "Oh," she sighed, "this is going to be a difficult three months."

"Three months, is that how long you want us to train here?"

"Yes, Kurama. Of course, you can do your regular schedule of going to school and such, but most of your free hours will be spent here."

Kurama smiled to himself. He really didn't mind at all. He knew that Botan will most likely be around while they were training and he would be able to spend more time with her.

"Yes, Botan will be here helping me," Genkai said with a smirk, knowing what he was thinking.

"You know me well, Genkai."

Kurama went to find Yusuke and everyone else when he ran into Masters Shigure and Hikitsu.

"So, you are the one who is love sick with that girl," said Hikitsu. "Heed my advice, Kurama, and stay away from her." As Hikitsu walked passed Kurama, he whispered in his ear, "You don't know what you are getting into."

Kurama just glared at him.

"Don't mind Hikitsu," Shigure said.

Kurama faced him. It had been the first time he heard Shigure speak.

"I suspect he has had bad experiences with women in the past, and holds grudges toward anyone who is happier than he is."

Kurama bowed his head. "I'll keep that in mind," Kurama said.

"Our past makes us who we are. In it, you can find all answers to why we are the way we are." With that, Shigure turned and walked away.

'_What was that about?_' Kurama wondered.

Meanwhile, Botan's stalker watched her, with a smile on his lips, as she tossed and turned in her sleep; lost in the shadows of her mind.

'_Trying to awaken are we . . . Haruko?_'

Wow, this is frustrating. I have many surprises I want to put in this story, but I have to lead into them. It will get better. I am just taking it slow. My thanks to those who have reviewed my story so far. I really appreciate it, and it helps a lot! Again, thank you all! In the next chapter, Botan will finally talk to Genkai. She begins to understand what is happening, but is it time to tell Kurama the truth? The training begins, and Botan isn't looking too great. Even the rest of the Urameshi team notices a change in Botan. She is struggling to remain sane, but it isn't enough.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_ "It is done."_

_ "What is done? You didn't kill him, did you?" A long pause followed._

_ "I had to."_

_ "He is dead?"_

_ "I DID WHAT I HAD TO!"_

_ "Forgive me, Haruko."_

_ "There is nothing to forgive. He got what he deserved, that is all."_

_ "You know, I've reminded you many times, demons are not to be trusted."_

_ "Well . . . I guess I am a slow learner."_

_ "It isn't your fault, Haruko. You know that, don't you?"_

_ FLASH_

_ There is a sound of swords clashing. The color of blood becomes visible. Then a faint voice is heard._

_ "Haruko?"_

Botan jerked awake, her face covered in sweat, and her heart pounding hard enough to make her chest hurt. She sat there for several minutes, calming herself down. She looked out the window. The sun was setting.

'_Haruko_,' she thought, '_Who is Haruko? That name . . . it's so familiar_.' Botan couldn't wait any longer. She got out of bed to search for Genkai, hoping that she would at least know something that could help her find answers about her blackouts.

Botan found Genkai sitting alone in a room, drinking tea.

"Excuse me, Genkai. May I join you for a minute?"

"Certainly, Botan.

Botan sat across from where she sat. Suddenly Botan wasn't sure how to approach the subject. She stared in deep thought, trying to figure out what to say. They both sat in silence until Genkai finally spoke up. 

"You have a question for me, Botan?"

'_Of course_,' Botan thought, '_Genkai is always on top of things. Oh well, I might as well just ask her and get it over with.'_

"Ah, yes Genkai. I . . . uh . . . I have been having these blackouts, and I don't think it's anything serious, of course, I was just wondering, you know, why I was getting them, where they are coming from . . ." Botan spoke so fast, Genkai could hardly understand her.

"Well, Botan, I am not sure what it could mean. You should talk to Koenma about it."

"No, I don't want to bother Lord Koenma with something as unimportant as this." Botan let out her fake laugh as Genkai looked at her and asked . . .

"If it is not important, Botan, why are you asking me?"

Botan put on her cat face.

"Oh . . . I am just curious."

"Hm . . .well, explain the blackouts to me."

Botan took about ten minutes to explain to Genkai when the blackouts started, how they got worse, and how she was currently hearing voices.

"Well, Botan, it sounds like repressed memories to me."

"Repressed memories?"

"Yes, maybe a past life of yours, or something like that."

"So . . . it really isn't that serious."

"I am not sure, Botan. It depends on the past."

Thinking back on it, Botan was sure Genkai was right on this. She remember the strangely familiar feeling she got during some of her blackouts.

"Uh, Genkai?"

"Yes, Botan."

"Do you know where Kurama is?"

"I believe he is outside . .."

"Thank you," Botan said as she ran out of the room. Genkai just smiled and went back to her tea.

Botan still felt bad about leaving Kurama in the dark through all of this. She just wanted to know for sure what was going on, so when she told him, she wouldn't sound like an idiot. She found Kurama standing in Genkai's garden watching the final moments of the sunset. She walked closer to him. Kurama caught her sent in the air and turned to see her.

"Hey, Kurama."

"Botan, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you."

Kurama smiled, then looked back at the sky.

"So, I . . . uh . . . I found out something about the blackouts."

"Really?" Kurama said, intrigued that she was finally ready to discuss it with him.

"Yeah, I found out that you really don't have to worry or anything, cause it is just repressed memories that are coming back to me."

This did not help ease Kurama's thoughts at all. He thought back to what Koenma had said. Botan's past must have been tragic, for her to decide to have her memory erased. He was not sure if her memory coming back was a good thing for her.

"I don't know, Botan. If they are strong enough to make you blackout . . ."

"What do the blackouts have to do with anything? My mind is trying to remember things I have forgotten, Kurama. I don't see why you take them so seriously."

"Yes, and you also don't see your face when you have those blackouts. You don't look happy, Botan. You look miserable while you have them; you look like you are suffering.

Botan grabbed Kurama's hands.

"Don't worry about me, Kurama. I've thought about it, and I actually do want to find out about my past life. In a way, I have felt half empty all these years. Not knowing about how I grew up, my childhood, things like that, that everyone has and can look back on. Our past makes us who we are, and yet, I don't know how I got to be the way that I am."

Kurama's heart melted. He never thought about how lonely it must be to have no memory of life. To feel like you never really lived. To think how Botan must have felt all those times any of them talked about their pasts, gave him a terrible felling of guilt. He suddenly felt that, though Botan was always considerate to other's feelings, he never thought of hers on a subject like that. He pulled Botan to him in a loving embrace. They both stood there in each others arms, hidden by the darkness of the new night. 

"I am sorry, Botan. I never knew . . ."

"It's alright, Kurama. I just don't want you to worry about me so much. I feel like I need to go through this, and not to be protected from it."

"I understand."

Kurama cupped her face with his hands and kissed her on the lips. She gladly returned his kiss.

"I will not get in the way of this again, Botan. I promise."

Botan laid her head on Kurama's strong chest. Their arms wrapped around each other.

"Thank you for understanding, Kurama."

Being this close together, they both thought on how much they loved one another. But why couldn't they say it? All they could do was hold on to each other, and enjoy the closeness they shared.

Weeks later; the Urimeshi team has been under hard training. Kurama and Hiei have been training with Master Shigure, and Yusuke and Kuwabara have been training with Master Hikitsu. While training, Kurama and Shigure got to know each other pretty well. Their friendship just clicked. Once, in a match against each other, Kurama reverted back to his Yoko form. Shigure was so shocked about this, he froze, allowing Yoko Kurama to take the victory. When Shigure came around after that incident, he looked at Kurama in fright and amazement.

"What are you?" Shigure had asked.

"Sorry about that," Kurama said back in his Suichi form. "That was my demon form, Yoko."

"So, that demon's name of yours is Yoko?"

"Yes, I thought Genkai would have informed you."

"Apparently not. Ha, I guess I shouldn't let so many victories got to my head and assume I know my opponent. A well kept secret, Kurama, but I shall not let my guard down again. "

Hiei was in the corner, smirking.

"You humans live such sheltered lives," he said amused.

Yusuke and Kuwabara, on the other hand, didn't have the greatest time with their master. Hikitsu showed no mercy. While they were training, he would disappear without a trace, then he would show up when they least expected it, and would beat them down.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kuwabara complained. "There is no honor in those moves of yours."

"When in battle, your enemies will not care about honor. When you least expect it, they will be right there to stab you in the back. I am just preparing you for that," Hikitsu saidwith his I am superior to you attitude.

"Jeeze, what is with that guy?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know," said Yusuke. "I just hope I can surpass him one day so that I can kick _his_ ass."

While the guys were training, Botan stayed with Genkai and took notes on their progress. Her blackouts occurred more and more, but they were still not coming together. They were only pieces of memories she couldn't comprehend.

In between Kurama's school and training, he and Botan didn't get to spend that much time together either. Though, she kept him informed of every blackout and what happened in it. He was just glad she wasn't shutting him out anymore. Kurama could tell she was getting excited to know her past. He just hoped whatever happened in her life wasn't too terrible.

School for Kurama, these days, wasn't the greatest. All he wanted to do was concentrate on his training, and Botan. His annoyance wasn't getting a rest either, with all the girls at his school trying constantly to get his attention. Botan wasn't like that. That was one of the first things he thought was so appealing about her. When they first met, she treated him like a normal guy. And when they talked, it was like she wanted to know him, not just want be with him or be seen with him, like all the other girls he'd ever met. Nope, he held so much more respect for Botan. She never cares about appearance. She always thinks about other's needs before her own. That kind of selflessness is rare among humans, and demons for that matter.

When school finally ended, Kurama hurried and got all his books then left for Genkai's. To his surprise, outside the gates of his school was Botan, waiting for him. He walked quickly up to her.

"Hello, Botan," he smiled cheerfully, making all the girls following Kurama burn with jealousy. They never saw him smile like that.

"You all set?" Botan asked returning the smile.

"Of course, lets go," Kurama said, eager to get away from the stare of his highschool classmates.

On the way to Genkai's temple, Kurama told Botan a story about his training with Shigure. They both were laughing when Botan suddenly stopped, put her hands on her head, and began breathing heavily.

Botan then heard a voice screaming in her head.

_'Kill him! Complete your revenge,' _the voice wailed. Botan felt as if her head was going to explode.

"Botan," Kurama said, worried. "Botan are you alright?" 

"I am fine," she snapped in a low voice that wasn't quit her.

"Botan?"

The pain in her head was suddenly gone.

"What?" she asked, forcing herself to turn back to her usual chipper self.

"Nothing," Kurama said, used to these strange occurrences with her.

"Anyway, you were saying?"

Kurama finished his story just as they walked in to Genkai's house. He noticed that Botan shook the entire rest of the way, but didn't want to say anything. He remembered his promise not to get in the way of her struggling to remember her past. Hikitsu sat in the entrance, glaring at them as they walked by. They both ignored his gaze.

"That guy really gets to me," Kurama said with a glare of his own.

"Don't mind him, Kurama. If what you say is true of his past, then I feel bad for him. It is not his fault he is the way he is."

"I don't understand why you defend him, Botan. He is always looking for an excuse to make you feel bad."

"I don't know. He says things, but it just doesn't feel like he means them."

Kurama was still amazed at how Botan looked at the bigger picture, and didn't let people get to her. He, on the other hand, was not so forgiving.

"Well, I got to go meet Genkai, but I'll see you after your training."

"It's a plan."

Botan kissed Kurama on the cheek, and ran off. Meanwhile, Kurama trained. Ten minutes after he arrived, Hiei walked in, muttering to himself.

"Hiei, what's the matter?"

"Your little baka girlfriend is the matter. She's had this attitude lately."

"Did she tell you off again, Hiei?"

"Hn, nothing I can't handle from a weak human woman."

Kurama was just glad that everyone else was begging to see a change in Botan. Yusuke and Kuwabara asked him about it. Kurama told them what was going on.

"Gee, I didn't know she had a life," Yusuke said.

"Really, Yusuke, she was human . . ." Kurama said.

"I know that, I just never thought about it before."

"Yeah," Kuwabara said, "thinking isn't one if Urimeshi's strong points."

"Your one to talk, Duffus Brain," Yusuke shouted at Kuwabara.

"Shut up," he answered.

"Doesn't really sound like you two are getting along much better," Kurama said. "Still bitter from your training?"

"Just the usual," Yusuke said.

Kurama and Hiei decided to fight while waiting for Mater Shigure to show up. In the middle of their brawl, Genkai burst through the door.

"Kurama," she said urgently. "You might want to see this."

Kurama immediately followed her, Hiei as well. Genkai brought them to a room and pointed at the wall. There was a hole in it.

"That is a stoned wall, 5' thick," Genkai said.

"What happened?" Kurama asked.

"Botan suddenly grabbed her head and started moaning. I asked if she was alright, then she looked up, punched through the wall, and fell unconscious."

"Where is she?"

"Shigure carried her back to her room. He and Hikitsu had been walking by when it happened."

Kurama ran, without a second thought, to see her. Hiei just stared with huge eyes, in shock.

"That ferry girl did this?"

Kurama burst into Botan's room. Shigure and Hikitsu were there as well.

"Kurama," Shigure said, "she isn't waking up."

Kurama looked down to see Botan moving uncomfortably in her sleep.

"Will you leave us alone?" Kurama asked.

"Of course," Shigure said as he left the room.

Before Hikitsu left, he turned to Kurama.

"I told you not to get involved, now it's too late."

Kurama ignored him as he sat at Botan's side.

"Botan, I know I promised not to get involved but . . . I have to know," he said. "I am going to talk to Koenma about this. Maybe it will help."

Botan only stirred in her sleep. Kurama leaned over to kiss her forehead, then left the room. He closed the door behind him as Yusuke and Kuwabara ran up to him.

"Is Botan okay?" They both asked.

"She is sleeping for now. Would you two stay with her? I am going to talk to Koenma about this."

"Sure thing, Kurama," Yusuke said.

"Just hurry back. When she wakes up, she will probably only want to see you, Kurama."

Kurama smiled. "I will." Then he left.

Koenma was stamping papers on his desk when Kurama walked in.

"Yes Kurama, do you have some news for me?"

"Botan isn't well," he stated.

"What, what do you 'Botan isn't well'?"

"Tell me her about past, Koenma."

"Oh, that subject again? What is going on with her?"

"This is urgent, Koenma. She is having blackouts that I believe her suppressed memories are causing."

"That is not a simple subject, Kurama."

"Tell me. Botan is getting worse. I don't think we have much time before her memories return. If they are unbearable ones, I don't want her to be alone with them."

Koenma took a long pause to think about it.

"Koenma," Kurama said, urging him to talk. 

"Alright, alright, Kurama."

Simultaneously as Koenma is telling Kurama Botan's past, she is re-living it in her dream.

"It all began when she was five years old . . ."

"What began?" Kurama asked uncertain.

"Her pain began . . ."

Okay, pretty boring chapter. The next one will be all about Botan's past.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Botan's Past

Botan, after an hour of restlessness, suddenly stopped moving. The bedding around her was crinkled and mangled from her previous tossing and turning in her sleep.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked, not used to the sudden stillness. "Is she dead?"

"No stupid, she is just resting, finally," Yusuke said.

'_That's strange_,' Yusuke thought. '_Kurama said that in all her blackouts she stirs uncontrollably, but now she suddenly stopped.'_

"Urimeshi?"

"What, Kuwabara?"

"Do you think Botan is remembering her past yet. She looks like she is in really deep thought."

"Maybe."

"As if you two would know anything about what is going on."

Yusuke and Kuwabara both jumped up at once as Hiei stepped out from the shadows of the room.

"Jeeze, Shorty, can't you knock like normal people?" Kuwabara yelled.

"Hn," he turned to Yusuke. "So, how is the girl doing?"

"We don't know," Yusuke answered. "She stopped moving."

Hiei walked past Yusuke and Kuwabara, and looked at Botan.

"Hey, Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"What?"

"Do you think you could read her mind and see if she is remembering her past?"

"Can he really do that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Of course I can you fool," Hiei answered annoyed. "I fail to see why I should, however."

"Oh, come on, Hiei," Yusuke said slyly. "Don't you want to find out why and how Botan punched through that 5' thick stone wall?"

"Hn, curiosity is a stupid reason. I'll do it for Kurama. He will want to know what is going on."

Yusuke and Kuwabara watched Hiei eagerly. He sat in a chair next to Botan's bed, folded his arms, and closed his eyes. Now he saw what she was seeing.

"It all began when she was five years old . . ."

"What began?" Kurama asked uncertain.

"Her pain began. You see, thousands of years ago there was an all out war between humans and demons. The demon armies were ruthless. They would destroy human families without mercy, taking the children and possessing them to fight for their twisted cause, to bring suffering to the world of men. There were many secret human resistance leaders. Two of which were Botan's parents; Atsuhiko and Hana Hiratasuka. The resistance warriors worked in smaller groups, apart from the army. They did the more dangerous missions.

After ten years of war, there was peace declared between demons and humans. Atsuhiko and Hana had a child. They named her Haruko. Though there was now "peace" in the world, Atsuhiko and Hana didn't believe the war was truly over. As soon as Haruko was old enough, they began to train her to fight. Having Botan's nature, Haruko never liked fighting. She preferred healing people. Though they did allow her to study the art of healing, she still had to train on the side.

They began to teach her when she was four. They started teaching defense maneuvers, deciding it was best to teach her attacks when she was older. Still, she never took training seriously.

Now, when she was five years old, she was away training with her mother . . ."

Botan's past (as she is remembering it):

It was the end of a long hot day. Hana and a very little Haruko stood in the middle of a grassy field, blowing in the wind from the afternoon breeze.

"You are learning very quickly, Haruko. You are very good with defense techniques."

Haruko looked up at her beautiful mother. Her blue hair was up in a pony tail, with a couple of loose strands of hair in her face. Her golden eyes looking warmly into Haruko's purple ones, which were just like her father's. Both Haruko's parents were half demons, but chose to live the more peaceful life of humans.

"Can we go home now, Mama? We have been here all day."

Hana laughed as she picked up Haruko and hugged her.

"Of course, sweety. We can go now."

She began to through Haruko playfully in the air and catch her at the last second. She giggled and squealed happily, she loved when her mother played with her like that. Even though times were hard, Hana understood that Haruko was still a child.

When Hana finally let her go, Haruko spun around.

"I'll race you home, Mama."

"Last one to hug Daddy loses," Hana said enthusiastically.

They both ran towards the forest at the end of the field. In the forest, they ran laughing as they hopped over logs and made their way through the maze of trees. Haruko knew a shortcut that she would take to beat her mother. She was about to head for it when her mother grabbed her arm and she jerked to a sudden stop. Haruko looked back at her mom in shock.

"Mom," she whined. When she saw the serious expression on her mothers face, she fell silent. Hana didn't move, but scanned the area around them with suspicious eyes. Then Haruko felt something she had never felt before. She didn't know how to describe it, but it made her feel sick inside. She shivered at this new feeling as it made the hairs on her neck to stand up.

"Haruko," her mother said quietly, but urgently as she picked up her daughter. Then Haruko saw it. Her and her mother were surrounded by glowing red eyes. This made her gasp as her mother squeezed her comfortingly. She could sense her daughters fear, which angered her.

"Why are you here?" Hana asked, obviously not happy with their sudden appearance. Then, fast as lightning, the eyes were gone and the sound of things moving quickly through bushes was heard. Haruko was terrified. She berried her face in her mothers neck trying to hide her whimpering. Hana held her hand on the back of Haruko's neck to secure it as she jumped high into the trees and began to leap from branch to branch. To both their fear, the eyes followed them and began to close in. Hana dropped to the ground, ran for a bit, then put Haruko down and turned to face the oncoming threat, with her daughter safely behind her.

"I'll ask you one last time," she said with a stern voice. "Why are you here?"

Then, finally, one pair of eyes took a shape and stepped forward. Without answering it lunged at her quick as lightning with long sharp claws. Hana ducked just in time to save her head from being sliced off. Then, just as fast, she raised her hand to the demon's chest and fired an energy blast through it.

Haruko took a few steps back till her back was against a tree as Her mother took steps forward to distant her daughter from the fight.

"You are as quick as we heard you were, Hana Hiratasuka," a chilling voice stated.

"Who sent you here?"

Again, without an answer, three demons attacked from all sides. Hana couldn't defend herself from all three at once. She handled two of them, but the third was able to make a deep gash in her upper right arm, making it extremely painful to move. She hissed in pain as she stepped back to steady herself. Without hesitation, more demons leaped forward to attack.

"Mom," Haruko screamed, her voice full of fear.

Hana reacted as quickly as possible, but with her right arm injured, her attacks were weakened. She coughed up blood as a pair of claws pierced through her stomach. Hana knew she couldn't win this fight. Her only hope was to take Haruko and find Atsuhiko. When her chance came, as the demons backed away to start another attack, she sprinted and grabbed Haruko in her arms, once again, and headed to the end of the forest. Haruko cuddled close to her mom, her hands covering her face, hoping that this was all a bad dream.

Suddenly her mother stopped running. Haruko looked up at her mom, but she just stared straight ahead, her eyes wide with shock. That is when Haruko felt something on her hand. She looked at her hand to find drops of blood. Terrified, she then, slowly, looked to see where the blood was coming from. What she saw stopped her heart and froze her blood. An arrow was pierced right through her mother's heart. Looking back up at her face, Haruko knew the terrible truth; her mother was dead. Hana fell to the ground, still clutching Haruko in her arms.

Haruko was so traumatized, she went into shock. She couldn't move or speak, but she was still able to hear the demon voices as a pair of disgusting green feet came into view.

"Now, take care of the brat, and then we will find the other former resistance leader, Atsuhiko Hiratasuka."

Haruko then heard the sound of blood spattering and bodies falling to the ground, but she was still too paralyzed with fear to look up. After about five minutes of struggling, the forest was suddenly silent. Then, she heard foot step coming towards her. Tears were flowing freely now. When she felt hands picking her up, she screamed but was hushed by her face being pressed against a familiar chest.

"Daddy," she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. She just sat in his arms and openly cried as her father stroked her hair to consol her. When Haruko's eyes burned and were unable to cry anymore, she looked up at her father and saw his tear-stained face as he looked down at his lover's stiff body. He set her down and went to Hana's side and turned her body around, touching her cold face with his warm fingers.

"Hana," her dad whispered in a weak and painful voice.

Guilt rushed through Haruko at once. Why didn't she try to help her mother? She fell to her knees and began to whimper.

"I am so sorry, Mama," she whispered. "I didn't help you, I am so sorry. I didn't try, I didn't do anything. Please forgive me Mama . . ."

Suddenly she was in her father's arms.

"No, Haruko," he said, "Do not blame yourself for this. Your mother would never have wanted you to help her. She would want you to be safe from the danger."

"What were those things that did that to her, Daddy?"

"They were demon assassins from the war. I knew it was not over yet," he said mostly to himself, in anger.

Atsuhiko carried his wife's body, with Haruko closely by his side, back to their home to burry her. When Hana was finally rested in the ground, the sun began to rise. They both stood in-front of her grave in silence. As Haruko watched the sunrise, she vowed to become the best fighter, so she could rid the world of all demons.

Present time:

"Oh man, Now Hiei is out of it," Kuwabara said. "I am tired of being left in dark about all of this."

"Yeah," Yusuke said looking out the window. Then something caught his eye. Hikitsu was standing outside, staring at Botan. Yusuke wondered if he had just imagined what he saw, and when he looked back, sure enough, no one was there.

"Well that's creepy," Yusuke said half curious. "Hey, Kuwabara, if we can't do any help here, I say we should follow Hikitsu and see if he has anything to do with what is happening to Botan."

"What for?"

"Well, I am pretty sure I saw him outside a second ago, staring strangely at Botan."

"Really?" Kuwabara thought to himself. "Well he does act kind of weird around her. Do you really think he has anything to do with Botan's condition?"

"I don't know, but I am tired of waiting here and doing nothing."

Yusuke and Kuwabara made a plan to confront Hikitsu and find out his story. They left the room to find him, leaving Botan unprotected from the unseen danger that lingered around her.

Wow, this chapter took a while to write. The next chapter will continue Botan's past as she grows older and gets experienced in battles against demon forces. She continues her peaceful personality outside of the war, but will another tragedy leave a permanent scar on the cheerful soul we all know and love? Ha ha ha, I know, I know, it's cheesy!


End file.
